


In between the notes

by Catharina2003



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico di Angelo, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo plays piano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Piano, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Years ago, Bianca thought Nico how to play the piano.A month ago, Nico found a piano, in the Hades cabin.A minute ago, Will went to grab Nico for lunch
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	In between the notes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Inquillery's (Victoria Carbol's) song she wrote about Aelin (from SJM's series).
> 
> This is my first work for the Riordanverse, so I hope you like it.

It had been a month since Nico had finally gotten around to redecorating the Hades cabin to something that didn't hurt his eyes.

A month since Nico had found out that behind the appalling statue of a tombstone (yes, it was that bad) was a doorway to a second room. The room had been empty, with the exception on one thing. A piano. 

Nico had turned around and left the room. He'd shoved the closet in front of the door and tried to get it out of his mind. 

It wasn't that Nico hated the piano, he'd actually loved it when he'd been taught to play. 

But that had been the problem. He'd been taught how to while he was staying in the Lotus hotel with Bianca. She'd taught him a lot about music. Apparently, so had his mother. She'd been the one who had taught Bianca all those years ago. 

Nico tried to put the piano out of his head. He hadn't thought about music since Bianca died. He hadn't sung (he'd always just looked annoyed during the campfire songs) he hadn't danced (people would have looked at him weirdly if he had thought) and he definitely hadn't felt tempted to try to play an instrument again. It should've been easy to just forget about the piano again.

But it wasn't.

He first realized that while reading a book. He'd been at a captivating part of a battle between the elves and the gnomes -because who was Nico if not a horrible fantasy lover- (in secret though) when he noticed himself humming a song. It had been one of the first advanced pieces he had learned. It hadn't been taught by Bianca, but he'd learned it himself in order to surprise her. In the end, that only worked half, as Bianca had come in to practice herself while he was playing. Nico couldn't help but smile at the memory. Nico realized that he no longer felt that huge anger when thinking about Bianca. He put his book away and started training with his sword in order to clear his mind. It had no use thinking about his older sister, she had already been reborn.

He didn't think about it again until he had breakfast with Will the next morning, and he had a classical piece stuck in his head. He tried not to let anything show but Will looked worried. Nico shot his (boy?)friend a reassuring smile and tried to put his off his mind.

Incidents like this continued to happen and Nico didn't know how to deal with it. Even most of his dreams were music- or Bianca- centered.

So, a week after he first had discovered the piano, Nico shoved his closet aside and revisited the piano. He even got as far as sitting on the seat before the piano that time. But it didn't come to more. 

_ Why am I even doing this? _

_ It has been years and I was FINE. _

_ Why would I now be interested in the piano again. _

_ This is centaurshit. _

Nico walked out of the room again.

It took him two more days to try again. He went into the room again. He sat down again. He even lifted the fallboard and put his fingers down on the keys.

But before he even thought about playing a song, the fear came up again.

Nico felt a tear roll down his cheeks. What was wrong with him?

He ran out of the room and kept lying in his bed until he got pulled out of it by a worried looking Will.

Will knew, as well as Nico did himself, that lying in bed all day was NOT something Nico normally did. But Nico just said that he had had some trouble sleeping the night before and had felt tired while smiling reassuringly. Will had just looked slightly skeptic, but he had let it go.

It wasn't until two-and-a- half weeks after Nico had found the room that Nico finally found the courage to play something. It wasn't anything special, just a song he remembered having learned once, but at the end, he had blurry vision from the tears in his eyes. 

He had forgotten how much music had once meant to him.

And that brings us back to the present day. A month after the son of Hades discovered a room with music. Slightly less than a month after Will realized that something had been up with his boyfriend. Less than a minute after Will had walked into the Hades cabin to get Nico for lunch and had seen an open door leading to another room and had heard piano music coming from there.

At the moment that Will found out that Nico could play piano.

Will looked, temporarily forgetting why he was here, he was just listening to the music.

As much as the healer already couldn't believe his boyfriend could sing, he was even more surprised when the melody slowly changed into another song.

Nico's voice was quiet during the first couplet. 

_I don't want to play this game no more_  
_I don't wanna play it_  
_I don't want to stay 'round here no more_  
_I don't wanna stay here_  
_Like rain on a Monday morning_  
_Like pain that just keeps on going on_

His voice grew louder and more sure during the second couplet.

_Look at all the hate they keep on showing_  
_I don't want to see that_  
_Look at all the stones they keep on throwing_  
_I don't want to feel that_  
_Like Sun that will keep on burning_  
_I used to be so discerning, oh_

And then during the refrain, the boy seemed to be pouring his whole heart in it.

_In my recovery_  
_I’m a soldier at war_  
_I have broken down walls_  
_I defined_  
_I designed_  
_My recovery_

After the refrain finished, Nico opened his eyes for a moment and spotted Will. His face fell, looking the most vulnerable his boyfriend had ever seen him.

'Hey ghost boy, it's lunchtime.' Will just said before walking out of the room. 'And don't worry. I won't say anything.' 

And Will meant it, he would never do anything to hurt that cute boy still sitting behind the piano shocked. Although he might encourage (force) the son of Hades to sing a little louder during the campfire tonight. 

Because that's what (boy)friends do right?


End file.
